This is Halloween
by blackheart0009
Summary: Halloween at last and this year it should be so much fun. The Possible's and freinds are putting a little show for the kids. Step through the gate and see a world you never seen before.


Happy Halloween everyone and I hope it is a fun one for everyone. A little treat to go with all the tricks. I am sorry for those who wish for me to update Many Possible Worlds but I had the file on a flash drive and I lost it I am afraid. So until I can find it I will be working one a new story idea a fellow author wanted me to write. Basically it is like my other story but Naruto and the gang seeing the adventures of themselves from other worlds. Should be fun no? Well let stop this meaningless talk and get back to our presentation. please forgive the style of how the song is shown, for some reason it looks different here and try as I might it will not get fix unless I wrtie the whole thing which I will not.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or The Nightmare before Christmas although if I did I would be a very happy man.

* * *

Kim smiled and looked around, "Ready everyone?" she asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible gave her the thumbs up while her little twin brother gave each other a high five while Wade smiled at her, "Ready with the effects."

Kim nodded before she turned to the others, which included her friends and several of her classmates such as Joss Mankey, Brick Flagg and the cheer squad. Ron' parents were there as well as Yori. Even Shego and Drakken were there. Bonnie huffed, "Like we are going to ruin our act."

"Remind me again, why am I doing this?" Shego asked.

"I promised several big fights while wearing the battle suit." Kim replied.

"Right," Shego muttered wondering if this was worth that. "Well let's get this show on the road."

"You guys sure I will be fine in this suit?" Ron asked Wade and the twins.

"Relax Ron," Jim said.

"Yeah you won't even notice when we light you on fire," his twin finished.

"You're going to what!?" Ron cried.

Kim got everyone attention again, "Places people, it's almost show time."

Later that night people were gathering at the gate to the attraction the Possible family and friends made. Kim walked in front of the gate and spoke to the crowd;

'**Twas a long time ago,**

**Longer now than it seems**

**In a place that perhaps**

**You've seen in your dreams**

**For the story that you are about to be told**

**Begins with the holiday worlds of old**

**Now, you've probably wondered**

**Where holidays come from**

**If you haven't I'd say**

**It's time you begun**

Kim grinned as she held her arms out and the gate opened. The crowd started to walk inside at a grave yard. Music started to play before shadows appeared on the head stone and sang,

_**[Shadows]**_

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with use and you shall see**_

_**This our town of Halloween**_

Another gate opens showing a strong stage all around them as the hidden group sang along. Pumpkins lit up and images of ghost flew in the air.

_**[Pumpkin patch chorus]**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**[Ghost]**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

The ghost flew down a walkway lined with a metal spiked fence past another gate into Halloween Town. Hunted looking houses all decorated for Halloween. Past the hunted looking town hall and a large fountain with a strange looking monster spiting green water from it wide roaring like mouth into its pool below. The crowd was in awe and the kids could not keep the grins off their faces as they watched with wondering eyes.

_**[Creature under bed]**_

_**I'm the monster under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eye glowing red**_

_**[Monster under stairs]**_

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Finger like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

**[Corpse chorus]**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **

The crowd gasped as the images of said monster were shown as the actors played their part. Then several coffins open up and four of the cheerleader dressed as vampires stood from them.

**[Vampires girls]**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hails to the pumpkin song**

James Possible could be seen with his wife dressed the part, James wearing a red ribbon saying mayor and a tall hat with his wife in a spider web like dress. Both on a stage singing and dancing, spinning a full circle, big smiles on both as they sang.

**[Mr. & Mrs. Possible]**

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**[Corpse chorus]**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan**

**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll**

Monique, dress as a harlequin demon jumped from the trashcan as Yori, dressed werewolf wearing a large sweater, clashed through a wooden fence and Drakken, dresses as a melting man came up through a grate.

**[Monique]**

**Scream!**

**[Yori]**

**This is Halloween**

**[Drakken]**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**[Yori]**

**Aren't you scared?**

Bonnie and Tara dressed as two witches comes flying in on brooms zooming by as they continue the song.

**[Tara and Bonnie]**  
**Well, that's just fine**  
**Say it once, say it twice**  
**Take a chance and roll the dice**  
**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

The two witches passed a robotic tree as it walked down the path. It had a scary looking face and several robotic skeletons hanging on rope, all smiling waiting for their que.

**[Hanging tree]**  
**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

**[Hanged men]**  
**In our town of Halloween!**

The crowd as cried out as different parts as they were surprised and scared at different parts as they moved and watched what everyone was doing. Josh dress as a clown riding a unicycle came up and sang.

**[Josh]**  
**I am the clown with the tear-away face**  
**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

Josh did remove his clown mask showing a blank mask to show 'nothing' underneath. More of the girls dress in different customs went on as the wind blew

**[Corpse chorus]**  
**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**  
**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Shego appeared on the moon as a shadow who scared the crowd as she sang

**[Shego shadow on the moon]****  
****I am the shadow on the moon at night****  
****Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

The shadow dissolved as many bats flew by. The girls and other actors gathered around singing.

**[Corpse Chorus]**  
**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Halloween! Halloween!** **Halloween! Halloween!**  
**Halloween! Halloween!**

The blade of galantine dropped down cutting a pumpkin as Jim and Tom loaded another from Hana who laughed at their fun, watched by the Stoppable's.

**[Jim & Tim]**

**Tender lumplings everywhere****  
****Life's no fun without a good scare**

**[Stoppable's]****  
****That's our job, but we're not mean****  
****In our town of Halloween**

The Possible's lead the chorus as Brick, dressed as a zombie with a hatchet in his head pulled a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head on a wooden horse.

**[Corpse chorus]****  
****In this town**

**[James Possible]****  
****Don't we love it now?****  
****Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**[Corpse chorus]****  
****Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back****  
****And scream like a banshee****  
****Make you jump out of your skin****  
****This is Halloween, everyone scream****  
****Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

The scarecrow came to life, grabbing a nearby torch and stood on top of the horse. It swallowed the fire setting itself aflame. It danced on top of the horse scaring some of the monsters and audience around it.

**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch****  
****Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now**_!_

**[Everyone]****  
****This is Halloween, this is Halloween****  
****Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The flaming scarecrow finished its dance and then jumped off flipped into the air and dived head first into the shallow pool and was gone as the crowd gathered around. Kim stood on the wall looking down and said

**[****Kim]****  
****In this town we call home****  
****Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

And as the town sang the last verse a figure slowly came up from the glowing green water. It was a tall and thin skeleton wearing a black pinstripe suit and a bat now tie. It had a large grin and it arms were crossed its long fingered hands on its shoulders. The skeleton slowly raised it arms one after the other as he climbed out of the pool and gave an eerie laugh that gave chills to all who heard it.

**[Everyone]**  
**La la la la-la la Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]**

The crowd cheers and clapped for everyone as they all gather around and bowed for them. The skeleton took its mask off showing that it was Ron. "Man that was scary."

Kim kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "But you played the part good. Nice job Ron."

Ron smiled, "Thanks KP, Happy Halloween."

Kim smiled as she led Ron to the front as they both cried, "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" every shouted back as every laughed under the full moon as the party went on.

* * *

And to all those who believe, may they see things that are not what they seem. Happy Halloween to one and all and to all a night full of fright.


End file.
